An Uchiha and a Nara?
by Slytherin- Thunderbird
Summary: This is basically the result of me fawning over Shikadai Nara and Uchiha Sarada. Post Gaiden-1.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! this is my first time posting on this website ! I've had this idea on my head for a while, especially since the Naruto Gaiden 1 came out. So i decided to vent out my feelings into a two-shot(dunno, may even become a three chapter thing).**

 **Disclaimer:i do not own Naruto. Kishimoto sensei does.**

 **And english isnt my first language,so bear my mistakes. Reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

Sarada's hands trembled, her lips quivered as she increased her grip on her kunai. "Make your move, Sarada", said a low, deep drawl, which Sarada assumed to be her father's, "I'm just on the other side of him. Kill him, and you can see me."

Sarada blinked furiously,trying to shake off the tears pooling in her eyes, hardening her resolve. "You cant do this to me _Otou-san_ ", said Sarada, shaking her head to ward off the temptation in that offer. She had left her mother in the care of Shizune-sama and was now in Naruto-oji san's house to sleep for the night.

Sarada wanted wanted really wanted them. She just wanted her Otou-san to come home and give her the solution to every question. But committing murder for them was a big no-no. Though her dream self did not seem to understand it. Sarada wanted to speak, to shout, to do something to make her hands stop. Her hands moved on their own accord, and her legs advanced towards her victim, her prey- Nara Shikadai.

* * *

Uchiha Sarada had always been befuddled by the Nara clan- especially its current head. Their laziness, unaffected and uninterested façade, the way they made up for the lack of chakra reserves with their inherent, out-of-the-world minds,their connection with the forests- everything.

And Nara Shikadai had been no exception. She had watched him snooze in class, during training,during tests, and even in the main examinations. But she never underestimated him like the others in her class did. She knew he was the perfect incognito scorer in class. Though she was exceptionally perceptive- more so than an average Uchiha of her age, as Tsunade-sama had said, she knew that when it came down to her and Shikadai, she would be no match at all.

But that had never made Sarada jealous. In fact it had driven her more, her determination groveling and expanding the boundaries of her mind. She had been exceptional,with the perception of a Jounin,despite not even being made Chunin yet.

And all of it was because of Shikadai, who was now in front of her, crying out in pain, as invisible ropes yanked his head back, exposing his neck to Sarada for a clean kill.

Sarada watched, tears running down her cheeks, as her dream self cried in envy, and brought her kunai down, going for the kill.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Sarada woke up,drenched in sweat. _Was it real, or just a dream?_ She took in her surroundings and realized she was still in Naruto oji-san's house. But, she was restless and queasy. Her mind wouldn't stay focused. Her heart was still racing, and her head throbbed. Without even bothering to change out of her night attire, she opened the window,jumped onto the roof,and headed towards the Nara forests, still panting hard.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarada bolted from tree to tree, the darkness of the night being the least bit of her worries. She didn't stop even when an angry owl swished past her, narrowly missing her eyes, nor when the branch she landed on almost gave away under her weight, causing her to fall nearly to her death. Nothing else mattered. She knew she had entered the Nara territory when the grass had turned a little greener, as if it was being taken care of really well. The canopy was thicker here, the moonlight illuminating the forest in thin beams, as sharp as a javelin. She heard a rustle of leaves behind her and she knew she had set off the alarm. The Nara clan had an guarding herd of trained deer that slept through the day and notified the night guard about the intruder's location, number, etc. by shaking the branches of different kinds of trees in distinctive patterns. She knew she would get caught but she also had about five minutes, which was enough. She increased her pace and soon enough, the Nara Clan Headquarters came into views. She had used some of her chakra to heighten her hearing senses before, and she could hear the branches creak lightly, under the weight of someone landing on it.

She knew her time had run into seconds.

It didn't matter. She was here. She pushed a stray branch away and sure enough, she could see Shikadai in his room. Her eyes flashed red and his position became clearer. The moonlight shone on his form with a diffused glow, showing a calm shikadai sleeping with his hands above his head, without a care in the world.

Her anxiety calmed. She heaved out a sigh and told the guard who she knew was standing a mere foot behind her, "I have no intention to harm. I just had to make sure he is okay. I ll go away now."

The guard ducked under a branch and came to stand beside her, his face lit by moonlight, " it's still creepy to stare at someone while they sleep." _Crap_ , thought Sarada _, just my luck_. It was just any night guard, but the Clan head himself. "Shikamaru-sama", she breathed, not really knowing what she could say to make this situation any less awkward. "you do realize that Hinata would've figured out your absence by now, don't you?", drawled Shikamaru in a sleepy voice, but she knew better. She kept quiet as he settled into a branch near her. "So, tell me. Why are you here? You're lucky Temari is on the other side. Her tessen would've hit you before she could see who you are", said Shikamaru.

Her excuse seemed idiotic even her mind as she said it, but nevertheless, she told him. "I had a bad dream. Shika was hurt and I wanted to see if he was alright."

He gave her a good long look as she fiddled with her thumbs, never looking up at him once. _She is really a child,_ thought Shikamaru as he realized how fast she had to grow up, with her father not being around or her mother's temper tantrums. _She may try to act all tough, but even she has nightmares like every other kid and she is yet to realize it is normal._ He shook his head, chuckling, and saked her " and are you sre that he s okay now?" after getting a meek nod from he, her took her hand, " come on, Uchiha. Lets get you home".

* * *

He returned an hour later, to where Temari was and recounted the tale. Hinata had thrown a right tantrum but as soon as she sensed Sarada, she collapsed crying happy tears and hugged the little girl so hard before thanking Shikamaru and sending him on his way. Temari had listened to the entire story intently ,a knowing smile lifting her lips as she said," _Shika_ ,huh? Hey crybaby, does Nara Sarada sound weird to you?"

Shikamaru only smirked and looked back in the direction of his house. He didn't turn to face her as he told her," No. No, I don't."

And thus began the story of Uchiha Sarada and Nara Shikadai.


End file.
